


Valentine's Day Special One-Shots

by MagicalGirlViolet



Category: legend of zelda breath of the wild
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, botw au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirlViolet/pseuds/MagicalGirlViolet
Summary: A bunch of one-shot prompts created by Po--Sidon on tumblr, for this month. The game Valentine's Day will be revolved around is Breath of the Wild. My story would contain the pairings of SidLink, RevLink, Zelpha, ZeLink, ZelBosa and of course my pairings from my Castylion Princess series, they will be both in the original au and a modern au. So I hope you all enjoy.





	1. Valentine's Day Festival Pt. 1 SidLink BOTW AU

Valentine’s Day Festival

Sidon x Link BOTW AU and Sidon x Link and Mipha x Zelda Modern AU Pt.1

BOTW AU

It’s been 3 years since the ending of the calamity, everyone was able to rebuild and live their lives without fear. There was still the monsters, but not many and the Yiga were still a problem, but it became a lot easier to tell the difference between a normal traveler and a Yiga member. In a few days, there was going to be a festival, the special part about it. It was the day of love known as Valentine’s Day, couples would spend a great deal of time with each other, new relationships will form and some will just spend the time with all the people they hold dear. Link and Zelda were sitting in the study in the castle, Zelda going over diplomatic and political papers, while Link was reading a book on Hyrule’s history. Zelda put the quill down and stretched in her chair, “That’s it for today, I don’t think my body can take another minute of sitting in this damn chair.” She got up and walked over to Link and placed all her weight on him.  
“Zelda, please don’t.” Laughed Link. “But, Link I want to.” She giggled.  
She looked at the page he was on, it was the chapter for the Hero of Time, “I always loved his part, it made me feel so bad that he wasn’t remembered like the incarnations. Makes me want to go back in time and give him hug,” she hugged Link in the process. He grunted, surprised by the queen’s strength.

“By the way my knighty friend, the Valentine’s Day festival is coming up, planning on confessing to your prince.” She said with a sly smirk. Link blushed, it was written all over his face. “I-I would love to, but what if he doesn’t like guys?” Link asked.  
“I don’t know what rock you been living under, but I can guarantee, he likes guys.” Zelda replied.  
“And how would you know that?”  
“Have you ever payed attention to how he acts when around you, how praises you like you’re the only person in the world, how oblivious can you be?”

Link blushed, but laughed anyway to deny it, “You must be the one living under a rock, because when I talk to him about the festival, he mentions this person he wants to confess to. Yes it hurts he might not share the same feelings I do, but I want my friend to be happy. And Zelda the praises is because of what I did for them, he’s just really grateful.”  
Zelda just stared at Link with this face like she was about to say, “Bruh”, ‘Did he just, no one in the world is this stupid.’ She thought to herself, Link went back to reading his book. “You might be right, I don’t know what I was thinking. Well I’m going get a snack, want anything?” Zelda stood up and was heading to the door, “Some milk and apple would be nice,” responded Link not looking up from his book.  
Zelda walked out the study and headed to the kitchen.

(time skip to day of the festival)

The day has finally come, the citizens of Hyrule all gathered in Castle Town early to set up their booths for the festival. The Gerudo were selling their specially crafted jewelry, Gorons setting up games for every race to play, Rito had archery games for children and adults, Zora brought in fish based meals and had water games and the Hylians served many other foods for everyone to enjoy, while also setting up games.  
Zelda was getting ready in her room, she had just finished putting on her festival dress she had Paya custom make for her. She even had one for Link to match. The dress went down to her knees, the color scheme was pink and white, around the neck was a little bow, around the waist of the dress was a white sash and there were frills along the sleeves and hem at the bottom of the dress. There was a knock on the door and Zelda answered, “Come in!” The door creaked open and walked in Link, in his matching outfit Zelda had gotten made. Of course it was pink and white as well, it was made similar to his champions tunic, with a long white sleeved shirt underneath, the pants being white with a pink stripe going down both legs, the belt around his waist was also white. What topped the whole thing off, was his angry blushing face, Zelda let a big laugh and almost fell over, “Why you look so mad Link,” She continued to laugh as Link got angrier.  
“You know damn well, when I got up this morning to get ready. All my clothes in the closet and dressers were missing, but this one with a note saying, ‘All your clothes were removed per my orders, so you have no choice but to wear this. Love Zelda.’ Really Zelda, this is embarrassing!”  
All she could do is laugh even more. “I’m sorry, but it’s just perfect for the occasion and I wanted us to match for the fun of it. Your reaction just makes it a lot better.” She hasn’t stopped laughing, ‘Why am I stuck with her, I had the chance to leave live like I want. But nooo, I decided to stay as her knight.’ He thought angrily.  
Once Zelda got her composure back, they made their way out the castle and into the busy streets of castle town. The people complimenting on how cute they were matching, some even saying what a cute couple. It made Zelda blush, but she knows she wasn’t the one Link was in love with and she was going to make sure that her friends get together. They passed up a Gerudo stand selling luminous stone necklaces. “Sa’vaaq Queen Zelda, Champion Link,” greeted the Gerudo woman. “Sa’vaaq ma’am, and no need for formalities you can just call us Zelda and Link,” Zelda said with a big smile.  
“Such a kind woman you are Zelda, what may I help you two with?”  
“Just seeing what is being sold throughout the town, your necklaces are quite beautiful.”  
“Thank you Zelda, any lucky people you plan to give presents to?”  
“Since you asked, precious cinnamon roll Link here has a crush on a certain Zora prince. And I was just helping him find the right gift.” Linked look at Zelda with the most shocking expression, ‘Did she just tell my business? How does someone say such a thing with a straight face.’ He thought.  
“Zelda, could you not?!” He yelled, earning stares from the other people. The Gerudo woman and Zelda both went into hysterics. “I’m sorry Link, but your face just made my day even better.” Zelda laughed.  
What they didn’t know, was a few stands down, Sidon was with Dunma, Rivan and Bazz (Bazz is such a hottie) exploring the different types of food. They all heard the yelling just to their right and walked over to see what it was. Sidon’s tail wagged with excitement as he saw his closest friend and champion Link.  
He ran to them with his short legs, “Morning dearest friends!” Link tensed up at the prince’s enthusiastic voice, “Morning Sidon, good to see you enjoying the festival,” Zelda says elbowing Link in the arm. He jumps out of his trance and greats Sidon, “O-oh morning, sorry about that. Yeah I hope some of the stuff is to your liking.” Said Link rubbing the back of his neck.  
That made Sidon’s tail wag more. No one else in the world could make him as happy as this Hylian. “I’ll see you guys later, going try to see how much I can stuff my face with,” with that Link ran off into the crowd. “What was all that about?” Asked Sidon. Zelda and the Gerudo woman both looked at each other and smirked.

(time skip to night time)

In just about an hour there will be a special fireworks display, this was for many of the future couples to confess their love for each other. The male will reveal a red string and if the other accepts they will tie the string to their pinky finger showing the unity of love.  
Link was walking around the town, stuffed from all the food he devoured throughout the day and went to sit in the field where everyone will go to for the fireworks.  
He sat under a tree to lean against but not block his view, “I can take a nap until the fireworks, it’ll at least kill some time.” Link said to himself.  
He got comfortable and closed his eyes, welcoming sleep to come to him. But the sound of footsteps in the grass woke him up, he opened one eye to see who it was and surprise surprise it was Sidon. “Evening my friend, I saw you walk this way and thought I could give you company. But looks like you were just here to relax,” Sidon was about to walk away, but Link spoke, “I could use it, anything to make time go by faster. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen fireworks and times going by too slow.” Sidon sat next to him and leaned against the tree.  
The rest of the time, they both talked about things they’ve done, the duties they completed, what they did in their free time and the funniest moments in their respective homes. Before they knew it, the field was getting packed with people. There were a lot of couples sitting together and Link spotted Zelda sitting next to that Gerudo woman from earlier, both women looked in his direction and smirked giving a thumbs up. Link blushed madly and Sidon took notice, “My friend are you alright, you’re as red as a tomato.” Sidon said with concern.  
“Oh it’s nothing I’m fine, something was just on my mind.” He waved his hand in the air. Soon there was an explosion in the air and a bright red colored flashed across the field. The first firework had just exploded and the people looked in aww.  
The display went on for a few more minutes and the males started pulling out their red strings. Each one turned to their lover, Link had a small smile on his face, ‘They all look so happy, Valentine’s Day is such a wonderful time. If only I could spend it with him.’ Link though then he snapped, ‘Wait speaking of, shouldn’t the person he mentioned be here. Why’s he still with me?’ Link thought it over and over again in his head.  
He turned to Sidon to ask the question, but stopped. In Sidon’s hand was a red string and he motioned the string to Link. “S-Sidon?” He stuttered.  
Sidon just gave him a small smile and spoke up, “Is this the biggest surprise in your life? When I spoke of the person I loved for a while, I meant you. it was really funny to see how oblivious you were to the fact, that I kept it up and waited till now to confess.”  
Link sat there star struck, “And you may not have noticed, but I knew you were feeling the same way. You just didn’t think I did, but your troubles can be put at ease.” Sidon grabbed Link’s hand and got closer to him, “Link I want to spend my life with you and only love you in the most romantic of ways. Will you accept my l-.” Sidon was cut off by Link’s soft lips touching his, he melted into the kiss and placed both his hands on the sides of Link’s head deepening the kiss. They both pulled away for air, “Does that answer your question my love?” Link asked taking the string and tying it to his pinky. Sidon’s tail wagged as he tied his end. Zelda and the Gerudo woman were whooing and screaming I ship it, earning looks from the other couples who soon turned their attention to Link and Sidon. Both men blushed, but drowned out everything and went in for another kiss.


	2. Prompt Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything I will be doing for these one-shot stories for this months prompt by Po--Sidon on tumblr.

Valentine’s Day Festival  
Sidon x Kyra I Link x Zelda I Sidon x Link I Tindu x Amane I Sydonna x Jasper I Mina x Delgo I Zelda x Mipha I Urbosa x Zelda I Revali x Link I Kaneli x Elakine 

Different Valentine’s Day scenerios, each being in different universes as to not confuse people. Sidon x Kyra, Link x Zelda, Tindu x Amane, Sydonna x Jasper, Kaneli x Elakine and Mina x Delgo take place in the Castylion princess universe. Sidon and Kyra’s being before the events in the second story, and the other’s taking place after the events of the second story. Btw Elakine is one of the bad guys, she only does what she does to protect her family. In a way the relationships of the other characters are spoilers for the ending, but it’s the month of love and want to post something for it. The other relationships are of a different universe and I wanted to write stuff on these ships as well. I’ll make one in the Botw universe as it is and one in a modern universe.   
there will be more prompts like this for the rest of the month, if I don’t post them all this month, but they’re all finished I’ll add them at a later date. The prompt was created Po-Sidon on tumblr for this lovely month. So I hope you all enjoy each pairing and I hope no one gets confused throughout the stories.

Other prompts planned to do for this month with these pairings:

I’ve never felt love until I met you (all pairings)  
A glorious love letter indeed (all pairings)  
A grand proposal (all pairings)  
Sidon making zora armor for Link  
Sydonna making zora armor for Jasper  
Mipha making zora armor for Zelda  
Underwater adventure (only for Zora paired ships: Sidon x Link, Zelda x Mipha, Sydonna x Jasper)  
Our secret place (all pairings)  
Wedding night (all pairings, also will add the Sidon x Kyra one into the prequel story)

The stories will be uploaded on Wattpad, Fanfiction.net, Tumblr and Archiveofourown.  
If it get time I will also do art

 

Po—Sidon’s tumblr  
https://po--sidon.tumblr.com/

My tumblr and writing sites  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mahoukiiro  
https://www.wattpad.com/user/KyraAndSidon  
https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4636659/LonelyOtakuGamer  
https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirlViolet/works

 

#vdtw #valentinesdayinthewild


	3. Valentine's Day Festival Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part for the Sidlink and Zelpha BOTW and modern AU of the valentine's day festival. Hope you all enjoy.

Valentine’s Day Festival

Sidon x Link BOTW AU and Sidon x Link and Mipha X Zelda Modern AU Pt.2

BTW Mipha and Sidon are human in this one.

Modern AU

An alarm beeps loudly, ringing throughout the Rhoam household. Link stretches his hand from under the blanket and blindly tapping on his nightstand. He continuously fail at turning it off and so his sister Zelda bursts through his door nearly breaking the damn thing off its hinges and turns off the alarm.   
“How about removing her head from the covers next time!” She yelled at him, while smacking him through his covers. “Well excuse me princess (yes I just went there).” Link removed the covers and sat up in his bed, he rubbed at his eyes and thinking, ‘Why is my alarm even going off on a Saturday, I don’t work today.’ He grabbed his phone and went through his schedule for the day, everything seemed normal as he look through his normal Saturday routine, until…. His eyes land one specific event. In about 3 hours Hyrule will be hosting its annual Valentine’s Festival. It was one of the country’s most celebrated holidays right after Christmas. Zelda was already in her room getting ready, while Link fumbled getting the rest of his body from the covers and falling face first into the floor. He rushed to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower, he fumbled through his closet for an outfit to wear for the day. This day was really special, he would finally confess to his high school crush Sidon, the brother of his sister’s girlfriend. 

He ran downstairs to the kitchen to make himself breakfast, Zelda already beat him there and was making blueberry pancakes. Link went into the fridge and took out the milk and orange juice and placed the drinks on the table and went to grab glasses from the cabinet. Zelda has just finished a hot stack of the fluffy food and placed it where Link usually sits.   
She stacks some on a plate for her and sit down to eat. She takes her time, while Link is stuffing his face like he’s participating in an eating contest. “Dude you should slowdown, before you make yourself too sick to even go to the festival.”  
She was right, he slowed down and took his time. He kept his eye on the clock on the wall, taking sips of his milk. “Done!” He yelled, it made Zelda jump in her seat, “Really dude, almost gave me a heart attack.” She picked up the glass to finish off her orange juice and went to the sink to wash her plate. There was thumping footsteps going in the direction of the living room and next a crash. “No need to run in the fucking house, jeez!” Yelled Zelda. Link had tripped over the coffee table and broke a vase sitting on it. “Uuuugggghhhh…. That hurt.” He grunted getting off the floor. ‘Why am I such a nervous wreck today, it’s just a confession.’  
‘Uh, no idiot. It ain’t just a normal confession, you’ll be confessing to the most popular guy at school and you know you’re not in that category of popularity.’  
‘You’re not making this any better!’ Zelda was watching him have a mental argument with himself, ‘Should I say something?’ She thought to herself. 

Link eventually calmed down and went to get his shoes from the front door, completely ignoring Zelda on the way (most likely didn’t even realize she was there). He slipped on his sandals and grabbed his bag off the hook, Zelda walked over to put on her sandals and grab her purse. “So ready to confess, little brother?” Link punched her in the arm and she giggled while rubbing it.

(time skip)

Link and Zelda made their way through the pink, white and red archway entry of the festival grounds. There were a lot of different stands for food, goodies and games. In the center of the event there was a fountain decorated with heart balloons and flowers, there stood Mipha and Sidon.   
Both teens ran up to their friends, Mipha and Zelda sharing a kiss in front of the boys. “How bout getting a room and not making the rest of us uncomfortable. The girls giggled, “Aww is someone jealous, don’t worry today should end well for you two,” Said Zelda with a sly smirk. Mipha held her hand to her mouth to hold in a laugh, Link and Sidon blushed, their faces looking redder than a tomato.   
They all went to check out the different attractions, Link mostly eyeing the stands selling food, “Link we just ate breakfast not too long ago,” comment Zelda. “You can’t hide how you’re feeling. I can see right through you that you want to try some of the food as much as I do.” Both teens ended running to the first stand they saw, leaving the siblings in the dust. 

The day went on of Zelda and Mipha buying little gifts for each other, Zelda and Link trying out all the different foods, Link entering whatever eating competition being held and throwing up in the bathroom, Link and Sidon playing games together and all of them taking a dip in the community pool (it’s a pretty hot Feb.).   
There was bonfire dance in the center of the festival, this event was very special. It wasn’t just for new and old couples, but a form of unity of the different races across the land. The first dance was something everyone did, it was unity part. Everyone was coming together and wanting to forget the past that held nothing but the memory of bloodshed between the people. The dance lasted about two minutes and everyone bowed to each other. Next was the dance for the old couples, Mipha and Zelda jumped into the fray of couples and started dancing around the bonfire. Zelda taking the lead of the dance and twirling Mipha around, both girls smiling through it all. Link and Sidon were standing in the crowd of people clapping to the music.   
“So….” Started Link, “Anyone who caught your eye or is there someone you’re gonna dance with?” Sidon looked down at his friend, “Well I know there are bunch of the girls from school that plan to be the first to dance with me. They’ve been following us all day and honestly, none of them compare to the one I really want to be with. What about you,” Asked Sidon.   
“Well, I just hope the one I like feels the same, I’m not the most popular kid at the school. You, Mipha and Zelda have it all amongst the student body and I’m more of the person that clings to you guys since I can’t make friends on my own.” Link laughed a little scratching the back of his neck.   
“You’re popular in my eyes friend. Compared to everyone at school you’re not cocky and brag about anything. I have more respect for you and our sisters than anyone at school. Don’t ever sell yourself short Link, you’re a lot more special than what you think.” Sidon finished off with a smile and that made Link blush. He just couldn’t figure out how he became friends with someone so encouraging. The dance for old couples ended, Mipha and Zelda walked to them out of breath from dancing. “You two look like shit.” Said Link. Sidon gave him a bruh expression and said, “Link, that’s rude,” Link just snickered, soon people were walking to the bonfire for the new couple dance. There weren’t that many this year, Link watched as Sidon walked towards the bonfire. In the corner of his eye he could see the girls Sidon was talking about fussing over who would dance with him and possibly be his girlfriend, but to their surprise Sidon yelled out Link’s name.   
It’s as if time slowed down, Link watched Sidon stretch his hand out towards him, face slowing heating up from blushing and walking towards him. The girls gawking as Link places his hand on top of Sidon’s. The music began to play and Sidon led the dance.  
Link kept his head down at their feet blushing like a mad man, trying to process what’s going on. Maybe it was because he didn’t want to dance with any of those girls. “You must really not want to dance with them don’t you? But what would the person who has a crush on you think, seeing you dance with me?”   
Sidon cupped Link’s chin and raised his head their eyes could meet. “Don’t act like I don’t know how you feel.” Link tensed up at Sidon’s accusation, but didn’t say anything. “You’ve had a crush on me for some time now, don’t be surprised. You know I can be pretty observant, think about when I said those girls been following us. I watched everything you did and how you acted, you change a lot when around me. Honestly it was cute and made me see you in a different way. I decided to wait till now, Link.”   
Link blushed and tried to turn away, but Sidon’s grip on his chin was strong, before Link knew it their lips were touching the moment the dance ended. Mipha and Zelda’s screams were muffled by the blood rushing through Link’s ears, but he can clearly tell they were jumping for joy. Sidon pulled away so they can breathe, lust filling both teens’ eyes.   
“Link, I want to let you know I love you dearly.”  
Link smiled up at his now boyfriend, standing on his toes he whispered, “I love you too, my prince.” And kissed him again, but with more confidence. 

(That took a while to figure out how to make everything flow. But that is Pt. 2 of this Sidlink and Zelpha pairing of the festival. Next one will be a Revlink and Zelbosa both BOTW universe and modern AU. Until next time. thank you for reading.)


End file.
